Talk:Crying Wolf
Most Powerful B&B member? Both this page and Screaming Mantis claim that their B&B member is the most powerful member of the B&B corps. One page or the other needs to be changed, I suggest this page changes and Screaming Mantis stays as it is. -- 11:20, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I disagree crying wolf is strong in physical terms. Remember the act one she knocks over a bulldozer 19:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :"Most powerful" is not very specific at all. Mantis controls the other Beasts through her powers, and Wolf demonstrates considerable brute force. I'll alter the text to clarify this. --Bluerock 19:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Crying Wolf's Railgun Is there any source other than the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database that states that Crying Wolf's Railgun was the exact same railgun as Fortune's Railgun and that Vamp gave it to her? I read some comments from Snake and Otacon in regards to Crying Wolf's Railgun during the boss fight, and they didn't seem absolutely certain that it was Fortune's. They only seemed to speculate that it was hers. Even in the weapons viewer, they seemed to mention that it was the same model, not necessarily the exact same weapon. If we don't have any other sources besides the Database that absolutely confirms that it is the exact same weapon as Fortunes, I propose we move it to the behind the scenes. Speaking of which, should we also note that the implication of Crying Wolf's railgun being the same gun as Fortune's is a contradiction over what Rosemary and Raiden talked about in a codec conversation relating to how the man-portable railgun was far too dangerous to use due to its recoil effect, and the only reason that Fortune was able to use it was due to her ability of deflecting bullets and/or grenades. Weedle McHairybug 16:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Peace Walker Has anybody besides me noticed that crying wolf's "exoskeleton" kind of looks like peace walker? BigBoss1292 20:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) i did but crying wolf died fighting snake and if she didn't she was buried in the snow WITH her cyber armor so the cyber armor would be hard if not imposible to find Kcd2001 18:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Peace Walker is set 40 years before MGS4. --Bluerock 19:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Burn/telekinetic powers Hi, Bluerock or any mods available? A user is trying to revert some edits regarding Crying Wolf having telekinetic and/or burn powers as well as the sources. I tried to explain the reason behind their presence, yet he still ignores it. I'm making a topic here so we can discuss how to proceed with it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I have not encountered a Codec conversation explicitly talking of telekinesis, but the Beauties do display it to a degree, in that small objects around them are flung away, the glass in windows shatter, and computer displays are smashed. :As for a "burn" convo, specifically after Screaming Beauty harms Snake, calling Otacon will initiate the following: :However, I think this may occur for whatever method she uses to harm Snake, with "burned" being a synonym for "hurt." :--Bluerock (talk) 23:02, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, in either case, I managed to contact the original editor, and requested that (s)he supply the videos and transcripts of the Codec calls. Since (s)he was the one who stated this in the first place, he might as well supply proof. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :::I can provide some, if not all of the convos, as I tried to locate the telekinesis one, but to no avail. Maybe someone else will have more luck. Most of them are just "don't let her touch you, Snake" and boring obvious stuff. --Bluerock (talk) 23:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks Bluerock. I was obviously wrong about the burn comment. -- 23:10, March 8, 2013 (UTC)